


An Orderly Person

by Nontanuki



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amélie's a giant tease, Domestic, Dominant Amélie, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, It‘s more about their relationship, Lena learns the hard way, Post-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Sexual Teasing, Shower Sex, Submissive Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Teasing, They're Lovers, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nontanuki/pseuds/Nontanuki
Summary: Lena does not tend to clean up the mess she leaves behind herself. Amélie does not like that and decides to teach her a small lesson.





	An Orderly Person

**Author's Note:**

> I present to you an idea I've been thinking of for a while but only now actually wrote down.   
> Thanks at my amazing beta Milky :) you're great, man.  
> Enjoy!

Amélie enjoyed her life with Lena tremendously. They have been sharing an apartment for quite some time and it was better than she could have ever imagined. Lena had a way of brightening her day, whole life even, and oh, did she love her for it.

Yet, there was something she did not love at all about their life. See, it was very simple.

„Lena. Would you mind explaining to me what all this… is?“, Amélie spoke, stepping into their bathroom. She gestured at her lover’s scattered, dirty clothes piling on the floor.

Amélie was a tidy person.

„Whatcha mean, luv?“, Lena called, peaking out of the shower she was currently in. Upon seeing her girlfriend cocking an eyebrow at her clothing, her voice pitched noticably. „Oh. Uh, yea, I was in a hurry after my jog, but I’ll be putting those away once I’m done, promise!“

Lena was not.

Amélie did not particularly admire that fact about her lover.

Actually, she had been very quick to realise it once they moved in together. Lena constantly caused a mess wherever she went in their apartment. There was always _something_ lying around, may it be clothes, dirty dishes piling in the sink or her having forgotten (or just being too lazy) to make her bed.

It was always weird to Lena how the mess miraculously disappeared (of course she did not mind) until Amélie confronted her about her tendency to not keep things in order. Obviously, it had been Amélie cleaning up behind her all the time.

Now was different.

 _Shit, shit, shit. I really ought to hurry now,_ Lena thought to herself. Amélie was an overly orderly person, and Lena did not mind, really, although it had not changed anything about her chaotic manners.

Yet, the water was so nice and warm, cleansing her shampooed hair, running down her naked body, it was so easy to just close her eyes and lose herself in this enveloping feeling…

„ _Tiens, tiens,_ you really don’t like listening to what I say, do you, _chérie_?“, a low voice purred into her ear, causing Lena to blush and let out a surprised squeak. She had not even heard Amélie undress and enter he shower.

Damn her stealthy assassin skills.

„Amé, what-“, she made an effort to turn around, but her lover in question was quick to grab her wrists and hold them behind Lena‘s back with a cool hand of her own. Lena squirmed in her grasp.

Amélie clicked her tongue. „Shh, chérie. I’d like to teach you a small lesson of what happens if you don’t listen to what I say.“ Her lover took in a sharp breath at those words, Amélie’s accent ever so prominent in her voice.

Lena had to bite back a moan when the former assassin’s free hand moved around her body to lightly tease along her side, a featherlight touch that made her shiver. The temperature of Amélie’s cool hand contrasted beautifully to that of the warm water. Said hand then moved on to her breast, a chuckle rising in Amélie’s throat.

„My, _chérie,_ you like this, don’t you?“ Her slender fingers moved over one of her lover’s hardened nipples, teasingly rubbing it before pinching it. Lena let out a silent whimper, clearly enjoing the attention her lover was giving her. However, she was not quite prepared for Amélie’s other hand to suddenly let go of her hands and move further down, between her legs. Amélie let out a hum, tracing a random pattern along Lena’s inner thigh before carefully, very lightly rubbing over her lover’s clit. This time, Lena could not hold back a moan escaping her mouth, her desperation ever so evident in the way she attempted to arch into her lover’s touch.

Amélie did not let her.

„Tell me, _chérie,_ do you want me?“, she asked, almost tauntingly.

„ _Fuck, yes,_ Amé!“, Lena gasped before Amélie had even finished her sentence. „Please-“

Yet, suddenly, there was no more touching, no more of her lover’s lovely hands on her to give her the pleasure she sought.

„ _Non_ “, Amélie simply stated.

Moving to leave the shower, she turnt around to look at Lena, who currently sported a flabbergasted expression clearly displaying her disbelief. Amélie grabbed the shower’s temperature knob and twisted it.

„Do not forget, _chérie_ “, she said, smirking, „cold showers help you cool down.“

One last wink and Amélie grabbed a towel before exiting the bath room, leaving an internally cursing and sexually way too wound-up Lena behind.

Surely, she would try to be a bit more of an orderly person from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first nsfw piece, so have mercy on me, haha. It's more of a tease anyway ;)  
> Jokes aside, I'd still love to read your opinions and Feedback in the comments below.


End file.
